


Entrave

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Mental destruction, Reversing feelings, Soul's possession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun avait la force de repousser Hadès. Mais que s'est-il passé, à l'instant où l'âme du Dieu s'est emparé de lui?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrave

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Nouvel écrit pour Yggdrasil, trentième texte du recueil.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 514 mots.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 

**ENTRAVE**

Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa. Se saisissant la tête à deux mains, tentant  — en vain —  de combattre l’entité qui le dévorait, Shun se mordit la lèvre à s’en faire mal. Le dégoût d’Hadès envers les humains s’étirait en lui, à l’image de sa chevelure qui se teintait d’une couleur de sang. Le ressenti millénaire du Dieu des Enfers le brisait, renversait ses convictions, lui qui haïssait tant l’humanité. Il déchirait ses croyances, en imposant de nouvelles, si fortes, si mâtinées de répulsion, qu’il en eût le cœur brisé.

Shun ferma les yeux, dans une idyllique tentative de fuite aux horreurs que le Dieu Infernal déversait en lui de façon continue. Ce fût son erreur.

Car ce fût à cet instant qu’il les _vit_.

Les cent-huit âmes adorées.

Les peines, les angoisses et les ravages de la haine qui empoisonnaient leurs cœurs. Il sentait, ressentait, entendait. Tout. Chaque cri, chaque espoir, chaque rancœur. Les échos de l’amertume se répercutaient dans son esprit, en d’infinis hurlements familiers et nouveaux, vieux de milliers d’années. Des appels retentissaient à travers toutes les prisons du monde souterrain, eux qui avaient attendu son retour.

Shun réalisa alors qu’il _les_ connaissait.

Chaque rôle, lié à une mort particulière, pour trouver une fonction spécifique au sein des Enfers. Les liens hiérarchiques, et les affinités historiques. Un véritable déchirement, alors même qu’il percevait le moindre de leurs serments.

Les Spectres l’appelaient ; le chantaient même. Leur Seigneur et Maître. Ils l’aimaient. Profondément. Sans limites. Ils étaient siens, puisque qu’il était Leur. Il devait en faire de même. Non. Ce n’était pas un devoir : déjà, ses pensées réclamaient de cajoler leurs esprits entre ses doigts, pour rassurer ses enfants immortels de sa présence à leurs côtés.

Ils lui appartenaient. Corps réincarnés et âmes abîmées par d’innombrables rappels incessants.

 _Ses_ hommes. _Ses_ spectres. _Ses_ Juges.

_Ses enfants._

Shun les aimait déjà, alors même que l’âme d’Hadès venait à peine de s’éveiller. Et si le Destin voulait un jour qu’il se libérât de son emprise, il sût, à cet instant, que jamais il ne pourrait tuer l’un des _siens_. Jamais ne pourrait-il réellement se rebeller, se confronter, à ces êtres qui l’adoraient de tout leur être, puisqu’ils lui avaient déjà tout donné.

Il percevait leurs gestes, leurs actions, leurs pensées… Leurs confrontations. Au fond de son cœur, quelque chose se mit à crier, lorsqu’il sentit l’une de ces cent-huit adorées s’éteindre, ravagée par une attaque qu’il connaissait.

Shun hurla, les larmes coulant sur son visage d’enfant, écho au cœur pur qu’Hadès avait choisi, pour la ressemblance qu’il avait vu entre eux. Pour la première fois, le Chevalier d’Andromède se mit à prier pour d’autres hommes que les représentants de sa Déesse. A en vouloir, même, à ces derniers pour ce qu’ils infligeaient à ses Spectres.

Qu’ils cessassent de les attaquer. Qu’ils ne fissent plus de mal à _ses_ guerriers. 

Ils étaient ses fils. Ses alliés. Ses bien-aimés.

Et la réalité déchira encore d’avantage son âme éprouvée : si de son corps, Hadès s’était emparé, c’étaient bien ses Spectres qui, de son cœur, avaient triomphé.  


End file.
